The capabilities of mobile devices to adjust their screen brightness in response to different inputs or settings. Some mobile device operating systems keep track of a user's brightness setting changes and automatically applies similar brightness settings in similar lighting conditions. However, these brightness setting changes are based on lighting conditions and do not factor in the type of screen content being presented. Other operating systems may permit applications to run that automatically changes the screen brightness based on screen brightness settings. For example, if a user is viewing a dark window in an application, some applications may change the screen brightness settings to brighten the screen.
Hence, it would be beneficial if automatic adjustments in screen brightness accounted for the screen content being presented on a display of a mobile device.